<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Final Chance by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668991">His Final Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt had a routine. That routine was quickly changed when his new neighbor moved in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Final Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every morning, Geralt had a routine. He wakes up from a night of light sleep, eat and get ready, goes to work and repeat.</p><p>It may be monotonous to other people but Geralt preferred it. He needed structure and peace in his life. He only welcomed chaos when his friends dragged him out of the apartment for the weekend. Other than that, he lounged around his apartment, watching old films with his Doberman, Roach.</p><p>Until now apparently.</p><p>It was early in the morning and Geralt was heading out for work as always when he saw him.</p><p>Him being an apparent new neighbor. The man was loud as he moved in. Everything about the man was loud. Geralt watched him from his apartment door, taking in the bright red shirt and cropped pants the man was wearing. He was humming some song to himself as he dragged a plant inside his apartment.</p><p>Geralt frowned. It’s only 7 am and the guy can’t be quiet. He startled when his neighbor took notice of him, mouth wide open as he looked at Geralt up and down. Geralt felt himself flush, looking away and coughed into his fist.</p><p>“Hey, you must be my neighbor,” the man grinned, walking over to Geralt.</p><p>Geralt ignored the way the man’s hips had a sway to them.</p><p>“I’m Jaskier, I’m new as you can see,” he stretched out his hand.</p><p>“Hmm, Geralt,” he responded, shaking the man’s, <em>Jaskier’s</em>, hand.</p><p>“I hope we’ll be good friends or at least acquaintances,” he laughed.</p><p>Geralt didn’t respond this time, watching his face and noticing how the blue of Jaskier’s eyes shined. Geralt frowned again. “I have work. Goodbye, and be quieter next time.”</p><p>“Oh. Oh! Of course, sorry,” Jaskier said, waving at him. “Have a good day, Geralt.”</p><p>Geralt ignored the fact no one had ever told him to have a good day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier was quickly becoming a part of his routine. Every morning, the man was wide awake, greeting Geralt as he took care of his own daily routine. The older man was shocked, to be fair, that Jaskier was an early riser.</p><p>He accepted it, though because he quite...enjoyed seeing Jaskier every morning. Geralt liked the brief conversations they had, he enjoyed hearing Jaskier’s voice. The man was also very nice to look at, Geralt could admit that. While Jaskier was an early riser, he was never put together in the morning. His hair was messy, and his pajamas were ruffled, implying he just woke up. But his smile never went away. Geralt admired him for such dedication in the morning.</p><p>That’s all it was, Geralt refused to think further about his feelings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s getting worse. The longer he knew Jaskier, the more his feelings were becoming jumbled. He never went through this before or if he had, it’s been years.</p><p>It was so bad Geralt invited Yennefer over to his apartment to complain about it.</p><p>They sat at his small dining table, eating a light lunch as he complained about Jaskier and the weird feeling he got everything he saw him.</p><p>Yennefer chuckled to herself, shaking her head. “Geralt. You have feelings for the man.”</p><p>“I-No I do not.”</p><p>“You just admitted you’re happy to see him in the mornings. You hate changes in your routine,” she playfully glared at him. “Admit it.”</p><p>Geralt frowned deeply. Did he have feelings for Jaskier? Yes, Geralt found the man attractive, and he enjoyed hearing his voice. He also liked the way Jaskier teased him for being him but also found ways to cheer him up. Jaskier also had a beautiful smile and-</p><p>Oh. “You’re right. I do like the man,” Geralt grumbled, a light blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Yennefer laughed. “Well, I’m happy for you Geralt. I can already tell this Jaskier would be good for you.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>There was a knock on the door, multiple of them suggesting it was Jaskier himself at the door.</p><p>“Who’s that? Oh, is it Jaskier,” she teased.</p><p>“Yen,” Geralt said, moving to open the door.</p><p>“Geralt! Hi,” and it was Jaskier. He looked amazing Geralt couldn’t help but note.</p><p>“You must be Jaskier,” Yennefer greeted from behind Geralt, a knowing smile on her face.</p><p>Jaskier looked confused for a second. Whatever he was thinking was ignored as he replied, “Yes, I am. Though, I’m sorry I don’t know who you are.”</p><p>“Geralt hasn’t mentioned me,” she tsked. “I’m Yennefer, it’s so nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Likewise, Yennefer,” Jaskier offered a small smile.</p><p>Geralt cleared his throat, hating how tense he felt. “Is there something you wanted, Jaskier?”</p><p>“I was just wondering if you want to go to my party this Saturday? It’s a housewarming party! You can come too,” Jaskier asked them both, surprisingly shy and a little sad.</p><p>“We’ll try,” Geralt answered, hoping Jaskier’s sadness can go away. And it did because Jaskier’s cheeks flushed full of happiness.</p><p>“Great! You can come any time after 5. See you then Geralt, Yennefer,” he hurried back to his apartment, the door almost slamming shut.</p><p>“He is cute.”</p><p>“Yen.”</p><p>“So, are you going to the party?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes.”</p><p>“You do like him Geralt,” she laughed again. “I’ll come with you. I need to see this.”</p><p>Geralt ignored her as he realized this would be the first time, he’ll be in Jaskier’s apartment. Yennefer rubbed his back as he panicked.</p><p>It’s the night of the party and Geralt spent close to an hour to get ready. He wanted to look nice for Jaskier and he’s assuming Jaskier’s other friends would be there as well. For once, Geralt wanted to impress people. Yennefer was already dressed to go, causal but looking amazing as always.</p><p>When he asked her why she would go to a party hosted by a man she didn’t know, she simply said, “Jaskier is nice and cute. I’m only going to tease you the whole night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt, you look fine.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt adjusted his collar again and then nodded. “Ok, let’s go.”</p><p>The party was already going, soft music was playing, and loud laughter can be heard through the door. Geralt sighed, taking a few breaths. He hated parties but this shouldn’t be too bad. He had Yennefer and Jaskier here.</p><p>He knocked once and the door was quickly opened.</p><p>“Geralt! You came,” Jaskier shouted over the noise, grinning so wide Geralt was scared his face might crack.</p><p>Geralt smiled at him, taking in the sight. Jaskier was wearing another bright blue shirt, this time slightly unbuttoned showing off his chest. His pants were tight, clinging on to his shapely thighs. Geralt felt a jab in his side. Yennefer was smiling slyly at him and Geralt flushed.</p><p>“Hello, Jaskier,” Yennefer greeted.</p><p>“Ah, Yennefer. So glad you could join us too! Anyway, you’re not too late. Everyone’s here and there’s plenty of food to go around.”</p><p>Geralt took this chance to briefly glance around Jaskier’s place. While similar to Geralt’s own, the decorations screamed Jaskier. It was bright and cozy. It was home to him. “Nice place,” he commented.</p><p>“Thank you,” he winked, making Geralt’s heart go overdrive. “Well, have fun you two. I have cake,” Jaskier left them alone as he went back to his other friends.</p><p>“I wonder why he invited me,” Yennefer spoke once he was gone.</p><p>“He knew you were my friend.”</p><p>“Yes, I know that. But,” Yennefer was away in her thoughts. She then smirked and Geralt shivered. “Never mind that. I saw the way you were looking at his chest.”</p><p>“I was looking respectfully,” Geralt glared at her, with no effect.</p><p>“Of course, you were.”</p><p>Geralt usually hated parties but he didn’t mind this one. Jaskier’s friends were people he knew as well. He recognized Zoltan, who worked at the nearby bar he frequented. Priscilla and Essi were baristas at the cafe next to their apartment building. And finally, Regis was there, someone who Geralt drank with many times.</p><p>It was comfortable, full of smiles and laughs. The food was really good and later amazing when he found out Jaskier made it all himself. He genuinely had a good time and if all he did was pay attention to Jaskier, laugh, and joke with him then so be it.</p><p>It was midnight and the party was over. Everyone was heading out and Geralt made sure Yennefer left safely before coming back to say goodbye.</p><p>“You didn’t leave with Yennefer,” Jaskier asked, confused.</p><p>“No. She had personal business to take care of.”</p><p>“I see. So, it’s just the two of us,” Jaskier looked shy as he said that.</p><p>However, Geralt didn’t want the night to end yet. Earlier, as he walked Yennefer to her car, she repeatedly told him to spend time with Jaskier. To be happy.</p><p>This was his chance. “Do you want to come over?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, they’re lounging around Geralt’s apartment. Well, Jaskier was playing with Roach while he made drinks.</p><p>“Your dog is just so gorgeous, Geralt! She’s so sweet.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled softly, pouring wine into two glasses. “She’s great. She’s been by my side for a long time.”</p><p>“That’s adorable! I can see she makes you happy.” Geralt finished making the drinks, giving one to the bright man.</p><p>Geralt glanced briefly at Jaskier, watching him enjoy his drink.</p><p>“I’m honestly surprised you invited me over, Geralt.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“I mean, don’t get me wrong it seems like you don’t do this often.”</p><p>Geralt shook his head. “I don’t unless my friends make me. But this time, I wanted to.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Geralt frowned, his heart beating fast. “I wanted to spend more time with you.”</p><p>That made Jaskier laugh softly. “Same here.”</p><p>Geralt put on a random movie from Netflix, he didn’t know what and didn’t care. Jaskier wasn’t paying much attention either, chattering away. Despite the movie playing, they continued talking to each other, learning a lot and joking around so much. Geralt loved it, this new part of his life.</p><p>It was getting extremely late, borderline morning hours when Geralt felt pressure against his chest.</p><p>He blinked and looked down.</p><p>Jaskier fell asleep on his chest. Geralt breathed in deeply, embarrassed and nervous.</p><p>Geralt brushed down Jaskier’s hair, then fell asleep with him.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt woke up to birds chirping away and frantic movement. He opened his eyes slowly, getting used to the light, when he saw Jaskier muttering to himself.</p><p>“Good morning,” Geralt spoke, regretting it when Jaskier jumped up in shock.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! I fell asleep on you.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” he reassured softly. “I fell asleep too.” He quite enjoyed Jaskier’s weight on his chest.</p><p>Silence fell and they only stared at each other, searching for something they don’t know what.</p><p>Jaskier spoke again, “Geralt...I was wondering. Are you dating someone?”</p><p>Geralt’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Another chance. “No. I’m not. Haven’t dated anyone in a long time.”</p><p>“I see,” Jaskier’s eyes were beautiful in the morning. “Well, I need to head out. But before I do...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you want to go out some time?”</p><p>And there it was. His final chance. “I’ll be happy to.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled so big, holding in a squeal. “Great,” a kiss was quickly pressed on his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Hmm, it’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>